Revenge
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Set in season seven, shortly after Brand X Disclaimer: The X-files, are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television. Scully gets back at Mulder for embarrassing her at work. This story is suggestive, playful, nothing more.


**Revenge**

_Set in season seven, shortly after Brand X_

_Disclaimer: The X-files, are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television._

**_Scully gets back at Muldar for embarrassing her at work_**_. This story is suggestive, playful, nothing more._

Two months. Scully hummed happily to herself as she drove to work, lost in her thoughts. It had been two months since she and her FBI partner Fox Muldar had crossed the unofficial line at work and become lovers. Professional to the end, Scully held out as long as she could, denied her feelings for him until it was impossible to do so, until she had been faced by a future she could have had if she had taken a different path in life, a path without him. She discovered that possible future scared her more than the love she felt for him. A future without him in it terrified her, and she realized that the only way to prevent that was to face her fear, face her love for him and admit to both him and herself.

So she did. On a weekend when he was off chasing crop circles in England, she was at home learning to accept her life and the choices she had made, learning to accept the feelings she had for those in her life, learning to accept her feelings for Muldar. It had all come back to Muldar. It had shocked her at first, but then she realized it was something she should have known all along, it was in plain sight for all to see but she had been blind. She not only loved him, as a person and a best friend, but she was in love with him. Head over heels, hopelessly in love with him, she should have recognized and admitted it long ago.

That recognition had led her to Muldar's to share the insights she had taken from the journey into her conscious mind. She had tried so hard to stay awake, she wanted to finish their conversation, to not only tell him, but show him what she wanted from him, what she wanted to give him. Her weekend revelations had tired her out though, and despite being in the middle of a conversation she wanted to finish with Muldar, she drifted into the waiting arms of sleep. She was vaguely away of a cover placed over her and a sweet kiss to her forehead, before she lost consciousness.

When she woke, she was alone on the couch; Muldar must have gone to bed. She squinted at the light from the fish tank which seemed so bright, and yawned, rolling her neck against the couch as she tried to work out stiffness. Awake, she knew what she wanted, what she meant to tell her partner, what she needed to share with him.

Standing in the doorway of his room, she saw the rise and fall of his chest, his quiet snoring as he got some much needed sleep. He had the sheet halfway up his naked chest, and she thought he looked very sexy while he slept, vulnerable, and that was something that tugged at her heart. Silently she entered the room, and removed her clothes, every stitch of them. No point in being subtle now, he would either accept or he wouldn't. She knew how she felt now she would find out if he felt the same.

"Scully…" he questioned, his voice still filled with sleep as she slid into bed beside him.

"Muldar, I know what I want; I know where my choices have led me to…"

"Here with me? Like this?' he was awake now, his body had taken notice of the fact that his sexy, attractive partner had climbed into bed with him without any clothing.

"Only with you, Muldar, no one else," she was kissing him now and he was already losing himself to the passion that was igniting between them.

'Scully, do you know what you're doing? Do you understand what this means to me? To us?" he stopped her for a moment and gazed into her blue eyes.

"Yes," she said and a smile full of love for him blossomed across her face.

"My God," he murmured and answered her with an equal look of love. "You do know what you're doing," he gasped as she closed her hand around him and began to stroke him.

"Shut up and make love to me," she whispered while nibbling his ear.

"Scully,' he moaned as he began to fondle her breasts.

When she imagined their first coupling she thought it would be long, slow lovemaking, a time to enjoy what they had denied themselves all those years. Instead, their passions burned so bright that they were unable to sustain them, their need of each other so great, that they were joined and climaxing in unison shortly after she put her hands on him. When they finished and collected themselves, she curled inside his protective arms and fell asleep, content for the first time in years.

And that was two months ago, and they still hadn't had enough of each other, no wonder she was still smiling. They were nowhere near sated in their physical life, but she assumed that was partially because they had such a slow build up to the place they were at now. It would probably take a great while to get on an even keel, and to be honest, she was enjoying every moment. The only rule she had put in place was that their intimacies couldn't spill over into the office; they must remain completely professional while at work. It had been difficult at best, there were days she wanted to pull him to her by his tie and kiss those delicious lips of his until she couldn't see straight. But they had somehow managed to not touch each other while at work, in some ways they touched less, and shared space less than they did before they became intimate. Temptation was always there, as were the fantasies, but work had to remain work. She was proud that the two of them had managed so well, but was afraid that someday something would set them off and they would cross that line in the office.

Today was not that day though, Scully thought, as she exited the elevator and walked to their basement office. She opened the door and saw Muldar sitting in his chair, feet on his desk, throwing pencils into the ceiling.

"Nice to see you hard at work," Scully said with a smile for her partner.

"Hard at work?" Muldar leered at her. "Was that a Freudian slip?"

"Stop fantasizing," she scolded a smile on her face.

"I can't, you're just so beautiful," he said, his hazel eyes never leaving her face.

"Mulder," she gave him a soft smile and purred his name as she dropped her eyes to the floor. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, his fingers under her chin as he turned her face up to look into his.

"I love when you say my name like that, it's so sexy," he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "And by the way, you're late," he whispered into her ear.

"Whose fault is that?" She whispered back. "If someone would have let me leave his apartment this morning when I tried to, I would have gotten home, and then been here on time."

"My bad,' he agreed, continuing to nuzzle her neck.

She shivered. "Muldar, we're at work, we can't…"

"I know, exciting, isn't it?" His lips were working their way down her neck.

She found her blouse untucked from her pants, her top button unbuttoned and she felt Muldar against her, would they really do this in the office?

Then they both heard the footsteps outside of the door, and Muldar pushed her towards it as he placed himself in front of the filing cabinets pulling open one and immersing himself in looking for a file, she could only gape at him. The action took only a few seconds and the door opened it, leaving her in a disheveled state to greet their boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner.

Walter Sinner was a tall, well built man; he was bald except for the dark hair still on the sides of his head. He was dressed in a dark suit, light blue dress shirt and matching tie, he looked professional. Scully flushed as she realized she looked anything but that. Skinner gave her an appraising glance, taking in her appearance.

"Agent Scully? Did you have a problem dressing yourself this morning?"

"Good morning, sir, ummm yes…. Actually I overslept and was running late…"

"And forgot how to dress yourself?"

I'm going to kill him, she thought as she heard Muldar cover his laughter with a cough.

"No sir, I was just in such a hurry that I was trying to do it on the way here,' she finished with a grimace, knowing how lame that explanation sounded. She had never once been dressed in anything but a professional manner since she started working for the FBI.

"Clean up your appearance, I want you and Muldar in my office in ten minutes. Are we clear?" He looked from one to the other, having picked up on the fact that Muldar had been noticeably quiet.

"Yes, sir," Scully said, clamping down on her anger.

'Yes, sir," Muldar said and offered a polite smile as with a nod, Skinner turned and left their office. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, he laughed, chortled at Scully's untidy appearance.

"This is your fault," she said in a clipped voice.

'My fault? You were enjoying it as much as I was."

"You put me in the line of fire!"

"Better you than me," he grinned. "Besides, it would be … harder…for me to hide my reaction to you. You just looked messy, I was horny as hell and I couldn't hide it unless I…hid it."

"So you put me in the line of fire?"

"Had to Scully. Didn't want Skinner to think I was a perv, do you?"

"But you are, at least with me."

"Let that be our secret." He was still wearing that shit eating grin on his face and it pissed her off.

"Fine," she said and turned on her heel to leave the office.

"Where are you going?"

"We have a meeting with Skinner. I have to look professional, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed again.

She paused at the door and gave him a long cool look. "Muldar?"

"Yes, oh disheveled one?"

"You need to remember something."

"And what would that be?"

She paused for dramatic effect, already plotting in her head. "Payback is a bitch." And as she offered him a cool smile, she saw a worried expression cross his face.

The rest of the week passed rather quietly, much to Muldar's relief. It was busy enough that both he and Scully got dragged into some mundane cases that needed some agents with their talents at profiling and autopsies, so though quiet for the x-files; they were kept busy.

He wasn't about to admit to anyone but himself that he was relieved by that. He hadn't really had any private time with Scully since Monday morning when he had embarrassed her in front of Skinner, and he still hadn't figured out her mood. She seemed pleasant enough but was distant, and there was a look in her blue eyes that had him worried, he may be a paranoid son of a bitch, but he knew she was plotting something, he just didn't know what. They had finally gotten to Friday, and she had not called off their night together, but he was more than a bit worried about their date tonight. Was she plotting something? He had yet to see what the day would bring as he had just gotten in the office, early for a change, and Scully wasn't there yet.

A few minutes later the door opened and the woman of his dreams walked in looking oh so hot in a black skirt suit that he hadn't seen her wear before. The powder blue silk blouse she wore fit her neatly but like a second skin, and highlighted the blue of her eyes, the black jacket fit her to a tee, clinging to every curve of her amazing body, and the skirt, it stopped just above her knees, showing off quite a few of her valuable assets. The golden drop earrings sparkled next to her auburn hair, and the makeup she used was applied in all the right places and only made her more beautiful. He gazed at her in astonishment, she was his goddess, and how dare she come to work looking like this?

"Muldar? You look very unattractive with your mouth hanging open. You might want to close it," she said, humor in her voice, as she went to the files she was working on and started leafing through them. Feeling Muldar's eyes still on her, she lifted hers to look at him. "What?"

"You're …gorgeous. What's the occasion?"

"Thanks a lot!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was that this is just work. Why do you look like that?"

"You like?" She gave him a sweet smile and moved toward him, stopping to rest her hand on his chest. "Did you forget? We're having lunch with Skinner today and the research doctor, Dr. Collins, who he wants us to impress in regards to the Silverstone case."

"So you have to look like this?"

"Muldar, what's wrong with how I look?" she put her lips together in a pout.

"Nothing. Believe me, nothing. But you could have been less …alluring for work."

"Alluring? You think this is alluring?" she gave him a warm smile and let her hand trail down his chest towards his belt before she removed it. "Thanks," she said and went back to her chair and her files.

Muldar watched her walk away from him and swallowed, reminding himself that this was work, and they couldn't be intimate no matter how much he might want to be. But damn she was hot! And so was he. Feeling an uncomfortable rise in his pants, he excused himself to the restroom. If Scully kept this up it was going to be a very long day.

After a morning that seemed to take an entire week to pass, it was time for him and Scully to join Skinner and Dr. Collins for lunch at an Italian restaurant on the other side of town, La Vina Rose. Since they were on company business, and had a perfect reason to travel together, they did. Muldar offered to drive and for once, Scully didn't question him, she only smiled, as he opened the door for her and then went around to the other side of the car and got in himself. He buckled in and gave her a puzzled smile as she buckled herself into the car. They left the garage without incident and started on their way.

They were about a mile down the road when he felt her place her hand on his thigh, and he jumped. She smiled and he smiled back nervously. He really had to stop being so twitchy, she was only touching him, it wasn't like she hadn't done it before. It didn't mean anything; her hand was just resting on him, resting on a very suggestive spot, his inner thigh, and a place that often led to other things between them. Now if he could only stop thinking about how hot she looked, what her hand could do to him while in that proximity…

No, Muldar, think unpleasant thoughts, he reminded himself, don't think about how incredibly sexy she is, how much you want her….

A couple more miles had passed, when her hand moved again and ever so lightly, she brushed her fingers over his crotch. Christ! He sucked in a lungful of air and scowled at her.

"Muldar, is there a problem?" she purred.

'F**k, Dana, what are you trying to do me? We're on our way to lunch with our boss.'

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." She settled her hand back where it was before on his thigh, and tried not to notice as her finger seemed to keep beat with a song on the radio, fingertips continually brushing his thigh.

Ugly things, things he hated, he tried to fill his mind with those thoughts, trying to ignore his growing frustration, and the discomfort he was now feeling in his nether regions. When they were almost there, mercifully, Scully removed her hand. With any luck at all it would give him time to regain his composure. They would talk about her playing later tonight when they were off of work, he would make sure of that, but finally, he began to relax. He knew his Scully and she was mortified of them being caught doing anything improper in public. Lunch would pass uneventfully and then he could find out what the hell this day was all about.

The restaurant was nice, the décor imitated the hole in the wall restaurants in Italy, photos of Italy decorated the walls, and tables were covered with white tablecloths, with a vase with a single rose adorning each table. Skinner and Dr. Collins were waiting for them, and within moments of their arrival, the waiter showed them to a booth in a quiet corner. The two women sat in the center of the booth, with the men on the outside, Skinner on the far right, Dr. Collins next to him, then Scully, then Muldar. Once they were seated, introductions were made.

"Agent Muldar, Agent Scully, I'd like to introduce the research scientist on this case, Dr. Cory Collins.'

"Pleased to meet you, "Muldar said, surprised that Dr. Collins was a very attractive woman doctor, and not a man as he assumed.

"I'm happy to meet you as well," Scully said, studying the woman before her. She was tall, with long shapely legs, a great figure and a pretty face that contained sparkling green eyes, and long dark hair. Just Muldar's type, she thought, and smiled at the woman.

""The pleasure is all mine, I've heard a great deal about you two," Dr. Collins said.

"Good things I hope," Muldar said, falling into his natural flirting mode.

Figures, the man just can't help himself, Scully thought, but she smiled anyway. He was so easy. They hadn't been together all week and she knew that he was horny as hell, she had been verbally, and visually flirting with him all day long. She hadn't gotten over her embarrassment from earlier in the week, and was determined to give him payback. Lunch with the boss where he wasn't allowed to show his reactions to her teasing was simply too good to resist, especially when he knew she would never do anything in public with the boss in attendance.

Muldar offered Scully a confident smile and raised an eyebrow at her suggestively, touching her derriere for just a moment before they sat down. She gave him her patented glare of death, and he chuckled. Scully was back to normal, he knew how to deal with this aspect of her. He could have a pleasant lunch with his boss, and the research scientist, and look forward to some much needed time with Scully after work. Yup, with that gaze of death he knew that she was done playing and lunch would go on without incident.

This was just too much fun, she thought, and smiled politely at the others.

"So, Agents Muldar and Scully, Dr. Collins is joining us to discuss your findings regarding the case of the tobacco company, and the experiments they were doing with brand X. She is working for a firm doing an independent research study on the beetles," Skinner said.

"Didn't they break up a long time ago?" Muldar asked with an easy smile for Dr. Collins.

Dr. Collins paused and gave him an appraising look. "Yes, it is my hope that your findings will allow us to prevent anything like this happening to anyone in the future." She offered them a winning smile, her gaze lingering on Muldar. "I'm hoping that you will help me?"

"We'd be delighted to," Muldar smiled back.

"Yes, anything we can do," Scully agreed. She looked over to Muldar, and leaned into him. "Maybe you could read her some of our information from the file?" she said in her professional voice.

"That would be very helpful, and allow me to take notes," the woman smiled at Muldar again, her gaze warm.

Muldar regarded Dr. Cory Collins, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, the good doctor was flirting with him and he knew his partner didn't handle jealousy well.

Scully, tapped the file, "Muldar, you're on."

Then as he opened the file, both hands firmly in place on the table, Scully let her left hand fall beneath the table and onto his thigh. She began to lightly run her fingertips along her inner thigh, occasionally touching his more private area.

Muldar's mouth sagged slightly and he looked at her in shock, and swallowed. His body was already starting to react to light touch. "Scully," he looked at her, amazed that she was doing what she was doing.

"Mr. Muldar?" Dr. Collins inquired, wondering at his hesitation. "Are you ready with your report?" She had put on some reading glasses and looked incredibly attractive, Muldar thought, but realized that was probably a skewed reaction due to Scully's wandering hand. He didn't dare gaze into the eyes of the woman who had her mischievous hand in areas where it shouldn't be during a business lunch.

"Yes," he squeaked and then cleared his throat, causing Skinner to give him an odd look.

"Muldar, start please," his boss instructed.

"Yes, I'd like to hear you read as well," Scully said and offered him a sweet smile.

"All right," Muldar took a moment and collected himself, determined to ignore the movement of Scully's fingertips. He could do it, he knew the game she was playing now, and he wouldn't let her win. Surely he had enough control over himself to manage lunch no matter what she did.

He opened the file and began to read the statistics to Dr. Collins. He was studiously ignoring Scully and the couple of paragraphs he read went smoothly, then Scully ever so slowly, but firmly, ran her palm against the front of his pants. And that particular part of his anatomy immediately stood at attention. His voice stopped abruptly, and he closed his eyes.

"Muldar?" Skinner asked again. "Is there a problem?"

"Sorry, Sir, I've been fighting a headache all day," he said and glared at Scully.

"Sorry to hear that, Muldar," Scully said in sympathy.

"Can we continue?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Why don't we order first?" Scully said as the waitress came up to the table, and put her hands back on the table.

They placed their orders, the beverages were served, and bread rolls and butter brought to their table while the entrees were being prepared.

"What kind of roll do you want, Muldar, hard or soft?" Scully asked politely, an impish smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter," he said and nodded to Dr. Collins who had her pen poised over her notepad. "Shall I continue?"

"Please do," she said.

Scully non-chalantly picked up a hard roll for her, and put one on Muldar's plate as well. She ignored his brief irritated look. She cut her roll in half and began to butter it, when she got some butter on her finger; she slowly put it into her mouth and licked it off, slowly, and with great care, making sure that Muldar saw her. He did, and she heard him stop mid-sentence. With a shake of his head he began his conversation with Dr. Collins again.

Scully let her hand slide under the table again, and began to gently caress Muldar, she felt the rise she was getting from him, and had to restrain her laughter. He froze and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Problem, Muldar?" she asked and he clamped his hand tightly on her wrist under the table where the others couldn't see. She knew the other two were watching, but unaware of what was happening out of their sight. She raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes in their directions so that only Muldar could see.

"Yes, I don't want any more butter on my …roll!" he said in a tight voice.

"But butter tastes good on a hot, warm roll, don't you think?" she batted her eyes at him. He knew exactly what she was talking about and it wasn't the rolls.

Christ! He had tented up. "Please, Scully, no more butter on my roll." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Agent Muldar?" Skinner was staring at him with an odd look again.

Have to look anywhere but at Scully, Muldar thought. Her hand was back, buttering his roll and he could hardly stand it, his gaze became unfocused as he stared at the chest of Dr. Collins, unseeing. All he could think of was what Scully doing to him, he tried to focus, but her hand was so incredible. He had to stop her, or he was afraid of what would happen. All he could think about what that it was Scully's lovely hand on him, Scully who had lain naked under him, Scully who he'd like to roll over in the booth this very minute and put out of his misery.

"Mr. Muldar!" Dr. Collin's eyes widened in shock as she realized he was gazing longingly at her breasts, she was having no part of that. 'I've never been so insulted!" She turned to address their boss. "Mr. Skinner, it appears your agent has trouble keeping focused on the work at hand!"

Skinner tried to take the sudden turn of events in, and was shocked by Muldar's behavior.

"Please, let me out! This meeting is over!" Dr. Collins slammed her notebook shut and made to get out of the booth, forcing Skinner up and on his feet.

"Please, Dr. Collins, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." He turned to look at Muldar who distractedly kept gazing at Dr. Collins breast.

Scully leaned over, to all appearances conveying information in a whisper. For just a moment as she whispered, she let her tongue lick the inside of his ear.

"Muldar," she purred in the voice that she used during sex, "Skinner wants to talk to you."

"And I want you. Do you know what you are doing to me?" he whispered back so that only she could hear.

'I have a pretty good idea," she said and with a wicked smile, she squeezed him, and while still looking at the bountiful breasts of Dr. Collins, he groaned. Scully leaned away from him and took her mischievous hand with her.

"Muldar!" Skinner snapped.

"Sir?" Muldar shook his head.

"Stand up and apologize to Dr. Collins for your behavior."

"Dr. Collins, you have my sincere apologies," he said clearing his throat and looking anywhere but at Scully as he remained seated.

"Muldar, stand up." Skinner demanded.

"I'd rather not, sir," he said with great sincerity.

"Muldar, stand up, now!"

With some discomfort, Muldar stood up, the tent in his pants apparent to the others at the table even though he tried to hide it behind his napkin.

"Agent Muldar!" Dr. Collins gasped.

"Agent Muldar!" Skinner snapped.

"Muldar," Scully looked embarrassed for him.

Muldar flushed, turning several shade of crimson at his unplanned exhibition. "My sincere apologies, Dr. Collins, it's just that you're such a beautiful woman…' he struggled to find something believable to say to extricate himself from this situation, he couldn't confess that is was Scully that had caused this reaction in him.

"It's not acceptable! I'm leaving!" With a final glare at him, the lovely Dr. Collins turned on her heel and walked away from the table.

"Dr. Collins, wait, I'm sure we can work something out," Skinner said desperately, giving Muldar a killer look.

"Not if he's involved!" Dr. Collins said as she walked past Skinner to the door.

"Dr. Collins, please," Skinner pleaded and followed her out the door.

Slowly, Muldar sank back down into the booth just as the food arrived. In the aftermath of his embarrassment, the excitement had faded and he was much more himself. He turned an angry gaze on his long time partner.

"You are an evil woman, Scully."

"I can be." She admitted, and licked the sauce off her fork before looking at him. "Do you remember what I said?"

'Payback is a bitch," he muttered.

"Are you convinced?" she offered him a warm smile.

"More than convinced. Skinner's going to have my hide." He gave her a pleading look. "You have to come with me, tell him what you did."

"Muldar, you really are crazy. Our relationship is a secret, I can't tell Skinner."

Damn, she was right.

'You are very evil. Evil, evil, evil," he muttered to himself.

"Eat your food," she said with a satisfied smile. "Might be the last lunch you have for a while."

He shook his head, knowing Skinner was going to have a lot of unpleasant things to say about him and his behavior once they returned to the office.

The basement office was quiet and as Scully looked at the clock she realized it was almost time to call it quits for the day. She was a bit concerned as Muldar had gone up to see Skinner at three o'clock and still wasn't back, that was over an hour and a half ago. She hadn't meant to get him in too much trouble, but he did deserve it. That will teach him to throw her under the bus! She would have to remember to call Cory later and thank her for her acting performance. She really was doing an independent research study on the cigarette Brand X, it was just fortunate that Scully knew her from medical circles. Once she filled her in, she was happy to play along.

Five minutes later, Muldar entered the office looking pale and sweaty.

"Muldar, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. Thanks to you, Dr. Collins won't talk to me about this study, but she's willing to talk to you and AD Skinner. Skinner is concerned that I have a problem controlling myself in the presence of beautiful women. I talked him out of sending me to a psychologist, but I have to take a refresher course in the do's and don'ts of harassment in the workplace." He sank wearily into his chair. "And I've been given a week off t think about my bad behavior, without pay." He grimaced.

"Umm, sorry." She offered in way of an apology.

"You should be," he grumbled.

"But I told you…"

"And I didn't listen." He shook his head, his expression glum. "I guess the moral of this story is don't mess with Dana Scully."

"Cheer up, Muldar, tonight is date night, remember?"

He gave her a suspicious look. "I'm afraid to find out what you have in mind."

"The usual, pizza an movies, unless you want Chinese."

"Pizza. Can I pick the kind?" he brightened.

"Yes, just no anchovies."

"Deal." He finally smiled at her.

"I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Why are you being so nice?" His suspicions were back again.

"I feel a little bad about getting you into trouble."

"Is that an apology?"

"No."

"Accepted," he said ignoring her answer.

He finally looked at her, and before she knew it, he had closed the gap between them, pressing her against the file cabinets. He dropped his head and kissed her, opening her mouth to his, demanding her compliance. She met his passion with her own, and after a few moments broke the lip lock and scooted out under his arms and picked her purse up on the way to the door.

"Scully, what the hell?" The frustration was evident, in his eyes, in his face, in his body language.

'Seven o' clock, Muldar." She gave him a saucy smile. "Bring your cuffs…" she said.

"You aren't serious?" he gave her a suspicious look, trying to read her face.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you want to find out, show up," she gave him a sultry smile, and turned and walked out the door.

He stared after her, and started to chew on his nails. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Ice Queen? Scully was anything but that once she opened up, and that was something that frightened and fascinated him at the same time. He could only worry and fantasize about what the upcoming evening would bring, and wonder if he should dare try to get her back again? He shelved the idea, content to deal with what was at hand, a mind blowing date night with the most incredible woman ever, and she was his. Laughing as he left their basement office, he said a silent prayer, hoping that he would always be able to keep up with the amazing Dana Scully, to keep her in his life. He was learning to accept that she would always keep him guessing, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
